1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having pads for mounting electronic components such as a semiconductor chip and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-103868 describes exposing wire-bonding pads by solder-resist layers. Nickel plating and gold plating are formed on the bonding pads. Electroless plating and electrolytic plating are disclosed for forming such nickel plating and gold plating. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.